Hogwarts Diarys
by Hermionegurl101
Summary: These are diary entries of Cassandra and her fellow Hogwarts peers such as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Neville, ect. R/R!!! First Fanfic!


Hogwarts Diarys  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making money off this. Everything in this story is owned by JK Rowling!  
  
Authors Note: Hi! I am new to this and this is my first fanfic so please tell me in any way how I can correct or improve my writing skills! I hope you enjoy this ff and there will be more as soon as I get the time to update! :)  
Day 1  
  
I woke up and it started out perfectly normal. I went down to the Great Hall, and sat down on one of the many benches at the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho Chang. She had never been the same ever since what happened last year. "Hi Cho," I say. "Hi..," she replies. "Anything I can do to cheer you up?" "Go back in time and reverse what happened during the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament," she says somberly. "I can't," I say.  
  
But what I didn't know is that I could.  
  
*before DADA*  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron, and Hermione!" "Hey," says Harry, "Cho say anything?" " Only 'Go back in time and reverse what happened during the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament'," I say sadly. Hermione looks up from her book (for once) and smiles. "Meet us after Defense Against The Dark Arts!" "Ok," I say confused.  
  
*after DADA*  
  
"K Hermione you want me?" I ask. "Harry and Ron already know this but I except they forgot about it," she replies. "Huh..What is it???" asks Ron. Hermione rolls her eyes, then whispers, "The Time-Turner!" Harry says, "You still have that thing?!?" "Yes! But you could use this to go back in time and change it!!" she exclaims. "How would I get back? They haven't invent a Time-Turner that goes forward in time....Have they??" I say. "Yes they have. Here take this push the button for months then turn it 4 times you will then be back far enough. But take this one too. Use it after you have stopped Cedric and Harry from touching the Tri-Wizard Cup. Then turn it 4 times. It's already set for months" says Hermione as she hands me the 2 time-Turners. "Wait! Let me go get something," Harry says alarmed.  
  
*Harry comes back* "Here take this too," Harry breaths handing me the Invisibility Cloak. "One more thing you only have one chance so use it wisely," says Hermione. "Ok I guess I am ready to go Bye guys see you!" "Bye," they all chorus.  
  
I turn the first time-turner 4 times.  
  
SWISH I was off through time. Going past all the months. I feel very sick after awhile but then.....  
  
PLOP I was dropped off in the Great Hall before the third task. "You ok??" a strange voice asks me. I rub my head, "Yah", I look up and it was Cedric. "Good" "Hi Cedric..... I thought you were dea.....supposed to be out on the grounds right now?" "Ya I was just about to go out there want to join me?" He asks very politely. "Sure," I reply as I needed to be on the grounds to stop Him and harry from touching the cup.  
  
We got to the grounds and he waves me off to go to the stands. So I go to the stands but I put on the Invisibility Cloak on crouched behind a chair so I wasn't visible, Then I go back down to the Quidditch field where all the bushes are. Teachers bustled everywhere so I had to dodge in and out of them. Luckily I was small. I hurried to the end of the maze so I would be there to take off the cloak once Cedric and Harry where visible. A long hour and a half later Cedric came around the corner and then Harry came. Breathing hardly I watched them battle the spider till it was stunned. Then they came jogging up. I yanked off the cloak. "What are you doing here????" Harry asks. Cedric nods in agreement. "You can't touch the cup!" "Why?" asks Cedric. "Because one of Voldemort enchanted it to be a portkey! Please believe me!!" "I believe you," says Harry. "Me too, says Cedric. "Ok good!" I say in relief. All the sudden Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, Moody, and Sprout appear at the end of the maze. "What are you doing here this is off limits to all students?" asks Snape madly. "Ummm......." But before I could finish the spider twitches its leg and flings Harry and Cedric toward the cup. "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" But it was too late they were already onto the cemetery. I quickly took out the time-turner before the teachers could ask me anything. Grabbed the cloak and turned it 3 times and off I was.  
  
PLOP  
  
I was on my dormitory bed and all was dark. 'I must've been all day long' I was over come with exhaustion I fell asleep.  
  
I tried......but didn't succeed.  
Hope you enjoyed the first diary entry!!! R/R :) I will update soon! 


End file.
